mirfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabales
An unexpected visit Ludovic grinned, and gave them each a mirror on a necklace. "Excellent!" he said. "You will use these mirrors to contact me each evening. Just push this little button in the front, and you´ll be able to both see and hear me. I can bring you in contact with each others too, if you get separa..." The doors swung suddenly open, and Silvestre of the house of the Serpent walked in. Behind him came a small weasel of a man, even more skinny and nerd-looking than Kip and Brox combined! "Ah, I know you had not left yet!" cried Silvestre. "This is Mordimer, my trained achivar. He will help you with the collecting of unknown species and plants, and he is a master marksman throwing fireballs. I must simply insist that he joins you!" Right behind the weaselly Mordimer came Canivar, the prince of the house of the Wolf, with yet another man. "Silvestre suspects that you will take all the riches you find on this journey for yourself, lord Ludovic!" growled Canivar. "Have you forgotten we must all stand together? I want my man, Gigantus, to come with you. These little doves" he glanced contemptously at Kip, Brox and Mordimer - "needs a real eagle to look after them!" Ludovic´s eyes were black with rage, but he kept his calm. "Very well." He said. "But if they are to join, I insist that my men are the leaders, and your men do as they are told! Or else, they´re out. Is that clear?" After a short while the princes agreed to it, and all agreed to leave the castle early next morning in shapes of ravens. The equipment would change to feathers. Gigantus was a gigantic man with one eyebrow and a mane of bushy black hair down to his shoulders. Mordimer and Gigantus bowed deeply towards Ludovic, Kip and Brox, and after some polite words, the intruders withdrew. Ludovic stood stone-faced until the doors closed, Kip and Brox stood behind him. "Surveillance.That makes it even more difficult." he mumbled. "I suggest you give those two companions a hard time and lots of things to do. Coffee. Donuts. Whatever. Make them feel like exploited servants! Canivar and Silvestre shall regret this! If their men won´t leave you of their own free will, try to lose them somewhere on the first stop: Medeia. But no killings. If they ask why you´re going there, tell them it is because you will bring my help and greetings to the crazy count, Russ Donagan. I´ll give you new orders on the road." Ludovic gave Kip and Brox a quite heavy bag with gold each, and a bag with many herbs and bottles, two thin ropes, knives, short swords and black hooded capes. He gave them also an amulet and a magic chameleon spell, it would make them nearly invisible as long as they concentrated on it. :written by Inkalill Delay "An haw do wee go to Medeia? We need savaral weeks ta get'ere!" Brox suggested. Kip grinned: "No way! We will fly as ravens, and this may need about three days only." "But ... A, a cannot fly!" Kip wrinkled his nose and sighed. "Right. You even don't know the easiest exercises! We need some training for you at first." His canny eyes flashed up. "Maybe this is our first opportunity .... " He turned to Brox. "Get something to eat. We start our first lesson 'How to become a raven' at ten o'clock." "But des is dee appawnded time of aw deeparture!" Brox argued. "You got it!" Kip grinned. "However, we cannot leave with a sorcerer who cannot sorcer a dreg! Even Mordimer and Gigantus understand this." At ten o'clock Mordimer and Gigantus appeared at the castle's gate and awaited their companions. But no one appeared. After a pretty long time an envoy delivered the message that Kip and Brox were still on the drill ground. Wrathfully they went there and witnessed Brox' clumsy tries of shapechanging. "Sorry!" Kip stated with a shrug. "We cannot start today or tomorrow. You see how few this Azidakan mug can do. Definitley not able for a mission. We will call you when we're ready!" "Okay." Mordimer and Gigantus muttered and went away, and Kip silently asked himself: "... will we?" :written by Gelyon Think clever! "Ah see!" Brox said with a conspiratorial grin. "Ya sent em away for a cuppla days so we kin go on widout em!" Kip Adar looked offended. "My dear Brox, I'll have you know that I'd never try such a shoddy trick." A sly smile crept across his face. "I have a much more CLEVER trick in mind!" "But if we leave now, we kin ---" "We'd just get ourselves into trouble," the fox replied with a dismissive wave of his right paw. "If you're going to work with me, Brox, you're going to have to think about things a little more than that. Now, if we should just run off and leave those two oafs behind, it would be fine --- for awhile. But they'd go back and complain to the princes about the way we'd tricked them, and when we returned, we'd be in serious trouble." "But we wanna git rid of em, doan we?" "Of course. But we've got to get rid of them in a way that doesn't get us into trouble." "So haw we do dat?" Kip stroked his furry chin. "Well, perhaps we could fly ahead, as ravens, and set some sort of trap. Then, when the two oafs join us for our journey, we could guide them into the trap. Of course, we'd have to make sure that the trap didn't catch you and me. And we'd have to pretend that we had no idea there was a trap. We'd have to act like we were completely shocked. How are your acting skills, Brox?" The little peasant grinned. "Purty good, sir. I hadda do sum play-actin on the way heer. But what kine o trap are we gonna set?" "I don't know yet," the fox shrugged. "But thanks to my little deception, we've got two days to figure it out." :written by '''Coop' Azidaka first Kip had a bad feeling when he showed his face at the Royal Dinner this evening. At first his apprehension was confirmed: He earned a cold and scoffing glance by Prince Silvestre that ruined his meal. But later Ludovic called him and Brox and spoke: "Although this was a nice taste of your cabal abilities I guess that I overestimated your magic skill. So it will be better if you stay here until Brox can move like an average sorcerer's apprentice. Then go to Azidaka first. It will be easier for you to get rid of your companions before you arrive at Tent Peg Island." Brox nodded. He felt eased but also worried. Too early he was forced to return to the land of his most painful memories. The following day was filled with basical wizardry and flying exercises. In the evening after dinner Kip sat with Brox at the chimney and said: "Last night I checked out your potions and did not find the least trace of a magical essence. So these drinks may be proper for some simple kind of usage, but what's all that fuzz about the art of chemistry in Azidaka if you cannot give them the power of magic spells?" "A dunno exactly," Brox replied. "Ah awnly know das dere is no magical science in Azidaka coz awryone sez des magic has no prawspect awf a lasting success. Mah teacher Agron told me a legend of a fawma time where wizards trawed to waise a magical ampire in Azidaka but wea decisively beaten bacause der magic hed no effect." "Guess it was not good enough." Kip replied. "Whadeva." Brox answered. "On da long tawm chemistwy tawned awt ta bee maw effactive. Some awf our better chemical appliances even look like wizardry anyway." :written by Gelyon Category:RPG